How Far Will You Go?
by kerrbear
Summary: Matt and Mohinder have to race against time to unravel the mystery behind the danger Molly faces...Read to find out what it is!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Three years earlier—Kirby Plaza medical facility

Mohinder seated himself across from Noah Bennet a week after Peter and Nathan's unfortunate 'disappearance'. At least, that was the word Mohinder used in order to prevent Molly from growing too upset.

When Noah had first met Mohinder a week ago, he realized from that one moment after dispensing Th ompson's body that Molly had formed a special place in Mohinder's heart. After nearly killing her, he realized that Matt also seemed to have developed a soft spot for Molly. To Noah's amusement, the reason why they were sitting in Molly's old room at Kirby Plaza's medical facility was actually to discuss guardianship. Mohinder had called him yesterday and asked for Noah to meet him today to discuss options with Molly. Now, Noah felt an odd sense of déjà vu, as he remembered being in Mohinder's shoes all those years ago when Claire was first placed into his arms.

Mohinder broke the awkward silence, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "I'm sorry. I just…I didn't know who else to call about my…Situation." He said quietly, averting his gaze from Noah's penetrating one.

"How's Matt?" Noah asked with a knowing smirk.

Mohinder looked up at him, startled. "Matt? He's fine. He actually regained consciousness this morning. Molly's with him right now." Mohinder swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing at the sound of her name.

Noah sighed. "Does Matt know you've requested guardianship for Molly?"

Mohinder shook his head, and ran his fingers through his hair. "I didn't know how to tell him. He just lost his wife. The divorce papers have been signed. Molly was the only one that made him smile yesterday."

"Have you e ver considered having both of you become Molly's guardians?" Noah asked.

Mohinder seemed taken aback by the question. "No…I…I mean, I barely _know_ Matt. And, there's not really a lot of room for Molly and I as it is. Right now I'm being couched until I can afford to buy her a bed…"

"…So you need to do some rearranging. But let's be honest, do you really think Molly's going to be able to forget about Matt? He's one of her heroes after all. And seeing as Matt doesn't have a place to stay, it seems only fair that you both take care of the girl that has caused both of you to soften up. In fact, having Matt move in will work to your advantage, because I hear that you're planning on spreading the word about the Shanti virus."

Mohinder nodded curtly. "Yes, I am. I suppose you're correct. After all, I can't bring Molly with me and she can't stay here by herself."

"Exactly. Discuss it with Matt. See what he thinks. If he agrees, you'll have a beautiful system planned out. And Molly will be well loved in her new home." Noah said, waving his hand as if this was the easiest discussion in the world.

Mohinder's eyebrows furrowed into a frown. "But…What about the company? You said yourself last week that Molly is still valuable to the company, won't they still come after her ? How can I…We…Protect her from them?" Mohinder asked worriedly.

Noah's smile faded and he leaned forward. "I can tell you care about Molly very much, and she cares for you. If you really believe that you're ready to take care of Molly as her father figure, then allow me to reassure you that protection is not a problem. If you really love Molly, you will protect her no matter what it takes. If you must, you would probably die for her. Am I correct on that assumption, Dr. Suresh?"

Mohinder hesitated at what Noah had said. If he had to, would he risk his life for Molly, a girl he had only just met? Mohinder thought of her smile, her faith in him, her beautiful blue eyes, her laughter, and he knew. He looked up at Noah and nodded mutely.

Noah shrugged. "Then you shouldn't have a problem with protecting her from the company."

-+-+-+-+-

Three years later—Present day—Los Angeles, California

Mohinder jogged down the hallway and leaned over the railing. "Molly! I hope you're out of bed and dressed by now!" He called up the stairs.

As if being summoned, Molly appeared at the top of the staircase, a hard frown etched into her beautiful features. It amazed Mohinder that Molly had been living with him for three years. He could still remember how elated Matt and Molly had both been when he had suggested the thought of Matt living with20him to help raise Molly. In those three years, the three of them had formed a close knit family. In those three years, they had all changed, Molly however, had changed the most.

At thirteen years old, Molly had begun to grown into more of a woman. Her current height was about five feet, and she was still as skinny as she had been three years ago. She had grown her long brown hair down to her elbows, and hardly ever wore it up. Often times she would be caught twirling strands of hair around her finger while day dreaming. Her blue eyes were still, by far, her best features. Much to Mohinder and Matt's chagrin, boys had all ready begun to give Molly the once over when they had arrived at Los Angeles two weeks ago. Molly, however, barely seemed to notice. She had spent most of last week worrying about her hair and her clothes for her first day of school, which happened to be today.

Mohinder grinned at her. "There you are! I was beginning to think I would have to drag you out of bed. First impressions mean everything, you know. Are you all set for your first day?" Mohinder babbled nervously.

Molly clomped down the stairs and stopped three steps from the ground and placed her hands on her hips. "My name's Holly, not Molly. Remember, _Arvind_?" Molly hissed, icily.

Mohinder's smile faltered, and then finally faded. "Right, my apologies." He said quietly.

Molly rolled her eyes and2 0crossed her arms over her chest. "We've all ready been here for two weeks, and you _still_ can't get it straight. Do you _want _the company to find us?"

Mohinder shook his head. "Of course not. You know I'd put my life before yours."

Molly's blue eyes flashed angrily. "Then why'd you allow them to _experiment _on me?" She spat out.

Mohinder flinched. "I told you, I…"

"OK, are we all ready?" Matt asked, coming down the stairs at that moment, while trying to tie his tie as he went.

Mohinder shot him a relieved glance and Matt shot him a look that stated, _"You owe me_._"_

"Ready as I'm supposed to be." Molly said angrily, finally walking down to the first floor.

"Then let's move out." Matt said pleasantly, all ready beginning to move towards the front door.

Mohinder reached down and picked up Molly's bag and handed it to her. "Are you ready to start your first day?" He asked.

"For the thousandth time since I came down the stairs, _yes. _God, I don't know who's more nervous, _you_ or _me_."

Mohinder followed Molly out the door, and locked it behind him. Matt had all ready pulled out of the driveway, and he beeped the horn and waved goodbye. Molly and Mohinder both waved back before piling into their second car, a green miniv an that all three of them despised.

Mohinder let out a deep breath before starting the car and easing out into the sun baked streets of California. Both Molly and Mohinder sat in silence; both lost in their own thoughts. Mohinder occasionally gazed at Molly out of the corner of his eye, and Molly gazed out the window, adjusting the volume on her iPod every once in awhile.

Mohinder had to admit Molly was a lovely girl. She was also pretty smart, or at least she had been in school back in New York. But in the past year their lives had been turned upside down by the company. It was because of the company that had forced Molly, Matt, and Mohinder into hiding. For six months the company had been running a program under ground, within the Hartsdale Company facility, and Mohinder had never known about it. The company had begun to experiment on children and their abilities; Molly had been threatened to be used as one of their experiments. However, due to Matt and Mohinder's protectiveness, she had been warned to keep her mouth shut, failure to cooperate would require her to lose her life with Matt and Mohinder for good. Seeing as Molly was a child, and often gullible and weak when it came to her family, she had agreed. By the time Matt and Mohinder had learned the truth about the company, Noah had all ready set up new identities and a new life for them, back where Molly had grown up.

In Los Angeles, Matt and Molly were known a s Mike and Holly Baker. Mike was a single father who had raised Holly since childbirth after Holly's mother passed away shortly after giving birth. As Holly grew older, she began to experience some withdrawal from her father, due to lack of a motherly figure. Mike hired Mohinder, known as Arvind Patel to watch over Holly at all times once Holly was prescribed with a post traumatic anxiety disorder. That last part wasn't a lie. When Matt and Mohinder had begun to fear for Molly's mental health, they had taken her to a psychiatrist, who had prescribed her with post traumatic anxiety disorder. She also deemed Molly mentally incompetent, after Matt had stupidly forced Molly to reveal the truth behind her depression. Luckily, Matt had taken care of the psychiatrist with his powers, but after that appointment, their lives had changed drastically. Noah's first plan had been to separate Mohinder from Molly and Matt, but all three of them had refused, which was how Noah had come up with this story, so that Mohinder's whereabouts wouldn't be too suspicious. After all, how many Indian doctors hang out with an American father and daughter without the American father and the Indian doctor being gay (which Matt and Mohinder most definitely were not)?

Mohinder pulled into the parking lot of the art school Molly would be attending, Mohinder shadowing her all the time due to her "condition". Mohinder parked the car and unbuckled his seat belt, watching Molly to make sure2 0she did the same.

Molly reluctantly followed Mohinder's lead, glaring at the stone building the whole time. It looked like more of a medieval castle than an art school for "gifted" children.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as it looks." Mohinder said, lamely, noticing Molly's reluctant gaze.

Molly shot him a look of death. "Don't talk to me. It's bad enough I have to start a new life _again_, this time with a new name _and _a new home, but it's even worse that I have to have _you _shadowing me all the time because I'm 'mentally unstable.'" Molly snapped, putting air quotes around the words, 'mentally unstable'.

"Look at the bright side, you'll finally have a normal life." Mohinder attempted weakly.

"What's normal about it?" Molly retorted, her neck snapping around to fully face Mohinder. "The fact that I can't use my powers without the risk of possibly getting tracked by the company? Or by the fact that we're hiding from the company in the first place? Or better yet, the fact that you are now working with Noah Bennet _again_ in an attempt to bring down the company…_Again_." Molly gave out a huff before saying, "I still say the easiest way to take down the company once and for all is to find a bomb and blow it up."

Mohinder couldn't help but smirk at how childish Mo lly could be sometimes, and yet she still managed to appear to be grown-up. "Yes, well, how would we get our hands on a bomb? And besides, Noah has a friend of his inside the company right now; she's all ready beginning to plot something. And besides, you know as well as I do that the company seems to be located in different parts of the world. Blowing up the facility in Hartsdale isn't going to bring the company down just like that." Mohinder said, snapping his fingers for emphasis.

Molly shook her head in irritation. "I still can't believe that the girl Noah hired is Ruby, she used to work for the company. She was _pretending_ to be _me._ She took over my life for two months while I was locked in some holding cell within the company, and now all of a sudden she's on our side? I'm telling you, we _shouldn't_ trust her."

"Noah knows what he's doing. He knows best." Mohinder said calmly.

"Yeah, whatever you say _Arvind_." Molly said sarcastically, before climbing out of the van, ending the discussion abruptly before saying something she'd regret.

Mohinder gave out an irritated sigh before following Molly's lead.

'_Bennet had better come up with a strategy for taking down this company fast…Because I'm not sure how much longer we can handle all this.' _Mohinder thought bitterly.

-+-+-+-+-Present day—Hartsdale, New York

Noah Bennet had his car parked a block away from where the company facility was being held, waiting for some sort of call from his newest assistant, Ruby. The Haitian had disappeared a couple of months back, his whereabouts unknown, even to Noah.

Noah's cell phone rang and he picked up after the first ring. "How's it coming?"

_"I found Molly's records…It doesn't look like they're finished with her yet." _Ruby's voice said, crackling over the phone line.

"There's a problem, isn't there?" Noah said, gripping the phone tightly to his ear.

_"Looks like it. Apparently they have this new system set up. If a kid appears to be weak, they annihilate the kid, but the annihilation process can take up to a couple of weeks. They drain the kid of his blood, which apparently gives them the full extent of power from whoever was killed. They've all ready performed the task on three kids, all of them successful." _

"And you think they're going to do this to Molly?"

_"I know they are. They're just waiting for her to slip up and use her powers. The isotopes are still in her blood stream from one of the experiments they ran on her. Once she slips up, they're going to bring her back there, take away her powers and kill her all in one whack." _Ruby's voice said monotonously over the line.

"Well…We better make sure Molly doesn't slip up then." Noah said bitterly.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Later on that day, Molly had locked herself in her room. Her room was her only source of privacy nowadays, and even then, her privacy was slim. Six months ago, Molly's life made perfect sense, or as much sense as it could, seeing as she did have some psychopathic killer after her, and she had the ability to find people, her life didn't make _that_ much sense. Still, her life had been pretty close to normal. Then, the company had requested her for a meeting, which soon turned into a weekly meeting, which then turned into a daily meeting, and the meetings weren't just meetings. They were experiments where they often treated Molly as one of their lab rats than an actual human being. They had nearly killed her through their testing, and then she had tried to kill herself. That was how Matt and Mohinder had ended up sending her to a shrink. Now six months later she was forced to live in a new home, with a new identity, and a new school. Her whole life had been messed up from the beginning, but after what the company had done to her, how they had _experimented _on her, that had taken the cake on her bizarre list.

The experiments began after her thirteenth birthday…

-+-+-+-+-

Yeah, kind of a sucky ending, I know. And I know there wasn' t a lot of Matt in this chapter either. He's going to be showing up a lot more after this though. The next chapter goes back six months, and the story will progress on to today with Molly, Matt, and Mohinder's current situation and their hopes to take down the company. If you want to find out more, please leave a review on the way out. I have a policy: No reviews, no story. Your opinions and your assistance are greatly appreciated in making this story a success. If you stop reading because you're finding that it sucks, you should have left a review with some helpful hints. Just a little heads up. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Six Months Ago-New York City

"…Happy birthday dear Molly! Happy birthday to you!" Mohinder and Matt sang in unison.

Molly giggled at her two guardians and quickly blew out the array of brightly colored candles on her vanilla frosted vanilla birthday cake.

"All right!" Matt said happily. "What'd you wish for?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Molly rolled her eyes. "Maattt," She groaned, dragging out Matt's name. "I can't _tell_ you or else my wish won't come true." She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I see. Excuse me Ms. Teen." Matt said, beginning to cut the cake.

Mohinder grinned. "I can't _believe_ you're thirteen all ready.

Matt pretended to wipe a tear from his eye and sniffled. "She's growing up so fast."

Molly giggled again. "You're such a goof." She said, shaking her head in amusement.

"You're the goof, what are you talking about?" Matt retorted, a grin crossing his face.

Molly shrugged. "You might as well just give up now. You're not going to win this argument if you continue. _Plus_ you can't deny the fact that in three years I'll be driving." Molly said smugly, taking a bite of her cake.

"Are you _trying_ to make me20lose my appetite?" Mohinder joked, taking a sip of his tea.

"Yeah Molly. Driving isn't all it's cooked up to be you know." Matt said sternly.

"As I could tell from your vocabulary whenever I'm in the car with you driving." Molly retorted.

A fork clattered and she glanced up to see Mohinder glaring at Matt. Matt returned the glare, and Molly figured he must have said something to Mohinder telepathically, because soon after Mohinder stared down at his plate again.

Molly raised her eyebrows in amusement. It was no secret that Matt and Mohinder rarely got along. Their arguments were often frequent and _loud_, ranging from how to raise Molly properly to how to get the new toaster to work. Yet, Mohinder and Matt made an effort three times a year to behave for Molly's sake, knowing how annoyed she got with their constant bickering. Thanksgiving, Christmas, and her birthday were the only days that were pretty much bicker-free. Except for last Thanksgiving when Matt had tried to cook a Thanksgiving turkey that had resulted in a small fire which led to Mohinder going into a screaming fit while Matt shouted profanities at him while they both tried to beat out the fire. That Thanksgiving they ended up having macaroni and cheese, seeing as the rest of the dinner had been pretty much ruined. I mean, if there wasn't a Thanksgiving turkey on Thanksgiving, then what was the point of having the rest of the meal?2 0Still, Molly had to appreciate the effort it was taking for Matt and Mohinder right now to not fight with one another…Again.

"So," Mohinder said finally, clapping his hands together against the silence that had befallen upon the apartment. "Are you ready to open gifts?" He asked Molly.

Molly shrugged, looking down at her half-finished cake. She glanced at Mohinder's plate and noticed he had barely touched it. That was pretty typical, Mohinder hated sweets for the most part, at least he had taken a few bites out of politeness. He typically only ate sweets when the mood stuck which was rare.

"I guess I can finish my cake after." Molly said generously, standing up to move over to the couch.

Matt glared down at his cake. "I wanted to finish the cake first." He whined bitterly.

Mohinder breathed deeply through his nose and let it out slowly. "If Molly's going to finish her cake after, so can you." He said through clenched teeth.

Matt sighed. "Fine." He said in an exasperated voice, pushing back from the table.

"Sometimes I don't know who's more of the child…You or Molly." Mohinder muttered, brushing past him to get the gifts.

"Oh shut up." Matt mumbled in reply.

Molly leaned over the couch and patted his arm sympathetically. "Don't worry Matt, I'll go fast."

Matt smirked and wrapped his right arm20around Molly's neck, pulling her into a one armed hug.

_"You found the presents didn't you?" _He asked telepathically.

Molly grinned up at him sheepishly. _"Yes. But you guys wrapped them really well this time. They didn't even rattle when I shook 'em." _She replied.

Matt shook his head. _"I know the suspense kills you, but you really have to learn how to restrain yourself. After all, if you keep finding the presents, we're eventually going to run out of hiding places. Then you won't get any presents at all." _

Molly snorted. _"I doubt that. You guys love to spoil me." _

_"And what makes you think that?" _Matt asked, smiling down at her.

Molly returned the grin and said out loud, "Because I'm adorable."

Matt threw his head back and laughed. "That you are." He said, ruffling her hair affectionately.

"HEY!" Molly cried, slapping his hands away and covering her head with her arms from any further mussing up of her hair.

"Am I interrupting, children?" Mohinder asked, coming in with gift-wrapped boxes and large gift bags.

"Nope!" Molly said, bouncing on her knees on the couch.

Mohinder smiled down at her affectionately and then dropped the presents on the coffee table. "Then happy thirteenth birthday." He said.

"Wow! These are a _lot_ of presents!" Molly sa id, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Oh, so you didn't find _all_ of them then." Matt said smugly.

Mohinder gave him a puzzled look. "Huh?"

"Never mind." Molly said, waving her hand in a dismissive manner before tearing into the first gift.

Fifteen minutes later, Molly was completely satisfied with her gifts. Mostly they were movies and CDs, though to Matt and Mohinder's chagrin Molly had developed a love for hip-hop. They had also gotten her a sketchpad, and some colored pencils. Although the Nightmare Man was officially out of Molly's life, she still loved to draw. She had to say that her drawing had most definitely improved some if she said so herself.

"Thanks guys!" She said happily, wrapping her arms around Mohinder and Matt in a much-deserved hug.

"We love you so much Molly." Matt said, rubbing her back.

"I…" Molly began, and then a memory of her dead parents flashed across her mind and she flinched inwardly. She still wasn't ready to say the "L word" yet. "I know." Molly said finally, burying her face into Matt's neck.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_Molly fidgeted uncomfortably in the red leather seat across from Bob's desk. She really couldn't understand why this man wanted to see her. He seemed nice enough she supposed, but if she had to choose she would have much preferred Thompson. Too bad Thompson was dead./ div _

_"So, Molly, from what I've read in this file here you're quite a special little girl." Bob said, breaking the awkward silence and making Molly jump. _

_Molly shrugged nervously. "It's not that special. I mean, I can't read minds or anything, I can only find people." She said, quickly averting her blue eyes from Bob's hard ones. _

_"But that __**is**__ special Molly. In face, Agent Thompson saw great potential in you. He wanted you to join our program set up for special children like you." Bob said. _

_Molly frowned. "Program? Thompson never mentioned any program." _

_Bob nodded and leaned forward. "That's because it's a secret. He wanted to make sure you were trustworthy. Are you trustworthy Molly? Can you keep a secret?" _

_Molly, growing increasingly nervous nodded mutely and Bob smirked. _

_"Good. You see this program that Thompson wants you involved with is made specifically for children with developing powers. Children around your age or younger who haven't begun to mature into adults. Thompson and many of our other agents now believe that children like you can have more than just one ability. Would you like to have more power besides just finding people Molly?" Bob asked eagerly. _

_"I…I guess. But how would you do that?" Molly asked, a touch of suspicion in her voice. She was beginning to get the feeling that she shouldn't like this guy . _

_"Well our doctors have found that your powers travel through your bloodstream. With proper blood transfusions, training, and a few experiments, we believe we can enhance your DNA through your bloodstream to produce greater powers before you fully develop into an adult. Our doctors have found once powers develop at an adult age, there is no way for us to enhance their abilities further, or donate more power for them to have." _

_Molly nodded. "What if the blood transfusion doesn't work on me?" She asked, fearful that Bob might kill her if she proved to be "broken". _

_"We have had a few cases where children have rejected the blood transfusions. However, we can still train them into how to use their abilities properly, we can train them to help people. We can also train them to become stronger. Our goal in this company is to make children like you into a new generation of heroes. We believe that if we can start training children like you early, your evolutionary process will begin to advance at a much more rapid rate than normal. We believe that by the time you're fifteen, you can have a fully developed power, a __**strong **__power. We want children like you to face your fears and your weaknesses, so that when the time comes for you to defend our world, you will be fully prepared." _

_Molly's eyes narrowed slightly. "Why would our world need me?" _

_Bob folded his hands on his desk. "Because there are bound2 0to be other people out there like Sylar, and as the next generation of heroes, it's __**your**__ duty to protect the innocent. Much like what Matt and Mohinder are doing now. Don't you want to be heroes like them?" _

_Molly stiffened, and jutted her chin out angrily. "Of course I do. But wouldn't Matt and Mohinder want to know that you're training me to be a hero? I'm sure they could properly help me." _

_Bob laughed and Molly felt her face flush. "Molly, don't be silly. Adults like Matt and Mohinder don't understand what our company is doing. They see us as a potential threat, they'd think we're using you as a weapon, and they don't want to risk putting you into danger. But I know you're strong enough to handle what we're going to throw at you. Can we count on you to keep this program quiet? If it helps, you can think of it as a surprise for Matt and Mohinder one day. Because the day will come where they will need you, instead of you needing them." _

_Despite herself, Molly felt pleased with that idea. Plus, she always did want to be a hero, ever since Matt had pulled her out of her staircase two months ago. Molly nodded eagerly. "You have yourself a deal." _

_Bob smiled wolfishly. "Excellent." _

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Miss? This is where you get off, yes?" The taxi cab driver asked through the glass.

Molly jerk ed out of her reverie and stared up at the old company building in Hartsdale, New York. Molly looked at the driver and smiled sweetly as she handed him a twenty-dollar bill.

"Yes. Thank you. Keep the change." She said generously, before stepping out of the cab.

The cab driver nodded at her in thanks and drove away. Molly watched the cab until it disappeared around a corner before turning and marching up the stairs. As she approached the top stair, the door was flung open and Elle Bishop stood there, grinning wolfishly at Molly as if she were some sort of new dolly ready for Elle to terrorize.

"Molly! Long time no see! Did you have a nice birthday?" Elle asked enthusiastically.

Molly stiffened and nodded mutely. She had learned from experience that it was best to have as little contact with Elle as possible, both physically and verbally.

Elle cocked her head to the side. "Well good. Anyway, I took the liberty of checking your schedule and you have a mind simulation test today with John."

Molly grimaced and Elle laughed gleefully. "What's the matter Molly? You still can't shake that little attachment with Matt and Mohinder?"

Molly glared at her and Elle's smile faded and she bent down so that she was right in Molly's face. "Listen you little brat," She hissed menacingly. "They're not your daddies all right? Your daddy's dead along with your mommy. Stop living in dream land thinking that you're ever going to have a "real" family, because you never will, that's for damn sure. You keep on failing these stupid simulations and it needs to end. The simulations are the final stage of your testing, and then you get to stop coming here, that's what you want isn't it?"

Molly nodded, her glare never softening. Elle slapped her across the face and grabbed her arm, yanking her violently down the hall. "You're completely useless except for us using you as our GPS, I don't know _what_ daddy sees in you." Elle muttered under her breath.

Molly allowed herself to be dragged along by Elle down the white winding hallways. Although Molly gave Elle the cold shoulder, she secretly had hope that maybe Elle was different from the rest of the company staff. She seemed to have some sort of sympathy towards her, although she was always quick to hide it. This was Molly's third week in a row showing up for simulations, and she was growing tired of the same old thing. Yet, despite her exhaustion, she couldn't get past the fact that none of the simulations were real. John was a genius at manipulating her mind. If Molly could move past the manipulation, she could finally go home and never have to worry about coming for any testing again. The blood transfusions had failed; her physical strength had been improved, as well as her stealth and agility. If she could move past the simulation20she could just go home and the company would only call her when they needed her to find a new patient or an enemy or something.

Elle reached the door leading to the simulation room and Molly, with great determination stepped into the great white room.

As soon as the door slammed behind her a simulation appeared before her of Matt and Mohinder. Molly quickly tried to blank her mind, like many of the members at the company had told her to do, but she faltered when she saw Matt's bleeding chest, and Mohinder looking up at her in fear.

"Why are you doing this?" He cried, his voice sounding pathetic.

Molly swallowed the lump in her throat. She needed to snap out of it. They weren't real, this wasn't happening. They were her weaknesses, the company hated weaknesses, and weaknesses held her back from being a hero. And she _wanted_ to be a hero like Matt and Mohinder. She wanted to make them proud.

To her astonishment, she raised her arm and saw a gun in her hand. Her eyes widened in fear. No, the company hadn't given her a gin. She wasn't authorized to use a gun until she was at least sixteen. Then a memory flashed across her mind of Bob handing it to her asking her to finish the job. When had that happened yesterday? But she has been with Matt and Mohinder yesterday celebrating her birthday…

Molly screamed in fear as she pulled the trigger. Moh inder's body lurched and blood pooled out of his forehead and trickled down his nose.

"NO! MOHINDER! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Molly screamed, and then he disappeared, along with Matt's all ready dead body.

Gasping, Molly whirled around and saw John standing there with an unhappy frown etched into his face.

"You failed again Molly. This can't go on…I'm calling Bob to see what measures we have to take to make you get over these petty weaknesses." John said stonily, before turning and exiting the room, all ready dialing Bob's number.

Tears of frustration welled up in Molly's eyes and she balled her hands up into fists. Great, Bob was getting involved. How lovely. Everyone knew it was bad news if Bob got involved. Bob was the disciplinarian. Whatever Bob wanted he got, no matter what it cost. Even if it meant killing the only people Molly was close to.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

John paced outside the simulation room. "She can't do it. Do you want me to send in someone to eliminate them once and for all?"

Bob sighed on the other line. _"I can't. Dr. Suresh is very valuable to us. We're going to have to lock her up in quarantine." _

John frowned. "Quarantine, sir?"

_"Keep her locked in one of the cells. Keep her there for about a month, and then see how she is. Use any methods2 0needed. If she can't get over them by then by being separated by them then you will unfortunately have to kill them. Which is a pity because now I'll have to try to find a replacement for Dr. Suresh in the meantime in case we do have to reach such drastic measures." _

John nodded. "As you wish sir. But how are we going to cover up Molly's disappearance?"

Bob smirked. _"Oh, I have my ways. You just take care of Molly. I'll handle her replacement." _

-+-+-+-+-+-

OK…So that's the end of the first chapter…Send me a review and let me know what you thought and if the story needs any tweaking! Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! One blue button, thirty seconds…its not that hard to leave one review! xD


	3. Chapter 2

I will be honest…I was about to give up and not post anymore chapters because I received, once again, NO reviews. However, I went onto my e-mail and found that one person, out of the fifty-one of you, put me under her favorite list for stories. Feeling deeply honored I decided to post yet another chapter, knowing that at least one person actually likes this story. To the person who favorited me, you know who you are, and I greatly appreciate it. Now, here is chapter 2!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Chapter 2

Bob took the elevator down to the basement part of the company facility where all of his 'vulnerable' children were kept. He exited the hallway and made it past the what had to be thousands of encased prisons at this point, lined up on either side of him. Some children pounded their fists at him up against the glass, eager to be set free and wreak some havoc; others screamed and threw themselves at their glass encasements trying to get out…A minor annoyance, they would be taken care of soon enough.

It really was a shame they couldn't lock Molly up in one of these cells, most likely she'd get over her weaknesses a lot faster, and they could use her as more of a weapon that way. Instead, they had to imprison her in her own cell, isolated from everyone, and go through special procedures to get her to get over her little infatuation with her guardians. Not to mention that if Molly had been placed into one of these cells to start off with three years ago, she'd be much more available to them instead of them having to have her travel from Brooklyn to Hartsdale to use her ability for them. The subject had come up as to whether they should just have her travel to this facility everyday to receive training, but even that wasn't doable due to the fact that they would arouse suspicion. It was quite a shame. Although the company had made a great deal of progress with Molly in the few times they had her, unlike the other children who they saw daily, she probably wasn't as up to par as some of these other children.

Bob pushed his thoughts of Molly aside for the time being and stood in front of one glass encasement in particular. Here was where all of his problems could easily be solved for the time being. A young girl sat on her cot, engrossed at picking at her black, chipped nails, her long raven hair falling down her back and to her waist. She haphazardly ran her fingers through her long, thick hair, allowing the dark tresses to fall across her pale features. Her darkly lined eyes glanced up, no doubt sensing Bob's presence, and she instantly rose and approached the glass upon seeing him. Bob smirked. She was one of the most valuable members they had taken on in the company, mainly due to her obedience and her no-nonsense attitude.

"Ruby, we have a job for you." Bob said.

Ruby grinned maniacally up at him. "It's about time. I was beginning to go insane."

As if she wasn't insane enough all ready…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

As Bob rode with Ruby in the elevator, he removed a folder and handed it to Ruby before cutting straight to the point as she began to flip through it.

"You're assignment is Molly Walker. She's two years younger than you are. There's a picture of her…" Bob said, nodding towards Molly's latest school picture attached to the back of the folder.

Ruby frowned at the picture. "No offense, but isn't this kind of a waste of my talent? I'm not a big fan of playing short people…"

Bob sighed irritably and decided to cut to the bribery. "Her power is to find anyone in the world. I'm sure you can manage to find some amusement in that." Bob said haughtily.

Ruby giggled. "That's true…All right, I'll do it. How long do I have to play Ms. Molly Dolly here?"

"If everything goes according to plan, a month. If not, it'll be two months at the most. I should warn you now that Matt and Mohinder care a great deal about this girl, so it's best that you play along as much as possible."

Ruby made a face, studying the photograph more closely. "Why? She's nothing special."

Bob shrugged. "That's not part of your criteria now is it?"

"I suppose not." Ruby said, handing Bob the folder as she morphed into Molly. "But I am going to need some serious spa treatment after cooping myself up to this height for so long." She said seriously.

"Consider it done." Bob said, shaking Molly's hand and finalizing the arrangement.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Ruby knew she was special. She understood that her ability to be anyone in the world, but the company had made her so much more than that. They had made her become that person. When she morphed into them now, their thoughts, their memories, their looks, their personality, their talents were all at her fingertips. It was pretty fun to play someone else; even if it was some obnoxious goody two shoes little brat. Ruby would much rather play a celebrity, but company orders were company orders.

Ruby traipsed down Molly's street, flipping through Molly's memories at a rapid pace as if they were articles in a teen magazine. Bob was right; Molly's powers were entertaining, more entertaining than her memories even. Right now Ruby was admiring Brad Pitt off on some island somewhere…

Ruby pulled herself out of her reverie, and cocked her head as she approached an apartment building, making sure it was the right one. Satisfied, she removed Molly's house key and began to spin the key ring around her index finger as she entered the building and began to climb up the three flights of stairs.

Ruby unlocked the door to the apartment and made sure her memory was in check with what Molly was supposed to have been doing this afternoon, along with what she would be thinking. Ruby entered the apartment, and put on a dazzling smile as Mohinder turned around from the stove.

"Molly! There you are! I was beginning to worry. How'd the painting go today?" Mohinder asked, wiping his hands on a dishtowel and leaning against the kitchen counter.

Ruby's hormones began to buzz. Damn! Nobody mentioned that at least one of the guys Molly lived with was cute! Sure, she had seen this guy in Molly's memories and thoughts, but that had just been idle glimpsing. Plus this guy was much more adorable in person.

Ruby quickly snapped out of it and covered herself up by replying hastily; "It was okay I guess. Most of the scenery is almost finished for the play now. We're actually not doing too bad of a job." Ruby gave herself a mental shake; she had to watch herself. Just because she had Molly's memories, it didn't mean she thought like Molly one hundred percent. She would have to keep her thoughts in check, especially for this supposed mind reader, Parkman. Apparently the man was slippery. He could be inside Ruby's head right now and she wouldn't have a clue. As soon as Ruby thought that, she quickly thought of happy thoughts about painting, and school, and whatever else Molly might think of.

Mohinder laughed at Ruby's response, and once again Ruby was pulled back to reality. "Well, that's good I suppose. Just as long as there's an obvious difference between a flower and a tree, there shouldn't be any confusion in the play." Mohinder said, flashing Ruby a dazzling grin.

Ruby nodded, stunned by how beautiful Mohinder's smile was. "Exactly." What the hell had he just said? She was too busy admiring his perfect, white teeth…

"Dinner will be ready soon, do you have some homework that you have to do?" Mohinder asked, beginning to turn his attention back to the stove.

"Yeah. I'll just do it at the table." Ruby said, slipping "her" backpack off of her shoulders while admiring Mohinder's butt. Maybe this assignment wouldn't be so bad after all.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Three years ago—Hartsdale, NY

_Molly hugged herself as Elle led her down one of the many winding white hallways the company seemed to love. The fact that the walls were practically like a maze was intimidating enough, but this was her first time actually being outside of Bob's office. Not to mention that this was her first time with one of the company doctors as well. To top it all off, Molly really didn't like Elle. When Elle had shook her hand, she had sent an electric shock through Molly's small body, making her writhe in pain. Elle had laughed at her before she commanded for Molly to follow. _

_Now, Elle finally stopped and turned towards Molly with a crocodile grin and gestured grandly at the door they had stopped in front of. "After you." _

_As Molly walked past her, Elle sent a shock through Molly's ear that totally rattled her brain. Gritting her teeth and fighting back the tears that had begun to prickle at the corners of her eyes, Molly realized that she was face to face with a woman in a white coat. The woman eyed her coldly, her dark hair pulled back in a severe bun, her cold eyes flashing with what Molly could only guess to be pure hatred. _

_"Theez iz zee new patient, yes?" The doctor asked in a heavily accented voice that sounded French. _

_"Yep! She's your new lab rat!" Elle said, still grinning. Molly wondered if she was mentally retarded or just insane. _

_The doctor glared at Elle with obvious distaste, and Molly decided that she might be able to like this woman after all. However, the doctor glared at her and snapped, "Sit at zee table over zere!" She pointed towards a long metal table. _

_Molly, startled by the harshness of the woman's voice, followed her orders and hopped up on the table. Two men approached her, making Molly jump in surprise. Where had they come from? Then again, they were dressed all in white, and she room she was in was all white, so they probably just blended right into the walls. _

_Molly stiffened as the men began to place various wires on her head, arms, and legs. The French doctor began to make clucking noises with her tongue as she surveyed what the wires were surveying. Eventually, she whirled on her heel and faced Molly. _

_"You find people, yes? Nozzing else, correct?" She asked sharply. _

_Molly nodded. "Y…Yes." She stammered, beginning to feel intimidated under this woman's penetrating glare that only seemed to grow worse. _

_"We vill fix zat if we can." The woman said sharply, bustling over to a metal cabinet and removing an array of various needles. She walked briskly behind Molly, and the two men tightened their grips around Molly's arms. _

_"What are you doing?" Molly asked, alarmed. She had hated needles when Mohinder had been taking care of her, and yet still, there were more needles for her to have to deal with. _

_"Tapping into your spinal fluid. It vill hurt, all right?" The woman said. _

_Before Molly could respond, the woman had all ready plunged the long needle into Molly's neck. Molly screamed and the woman snapped at her to shut up. Whimpering, Molly did as she was told as the doctor bustled over to her desk and began running the fluid through some sort of machine. _

_Making a tsking sound this time she turned back to Molly. "You are worzelezz piece of filth. Ve vill try various experiments to fix zat problem, no?" _

_Molly nodded her eyes wide with fright. _

_"Good. Ve start ze first experiment tomorrow." _

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_Six months later Molly found herself in a white maze, feeling as if her whole body was about to collapse. Six months of endless shots full of blood. Six months of never-ending pain from where the needles plunged, making her muscles constantly sore. Now, after all that pain, effort, and time, the doctors had discovered that Molly's body was rejecting the transfusions. She saw still a GPS for humans, and nothing more. She still didn't even know the doctors' names; especially that awful French woman. Apparently no one knew her name she liked to have as little personality as possible, which suited Molly just fine. She didn't want to start getting all personal with this woman anyway; today was her last stage of her testing with her. _

_"Are zoo ready?" The woman called from above her through a glass window that allowed her to survey Molly's progress. _

_Molly's knees buckled as she took her starting point at the beginning of the maze, and she nodded weakly. She hoped she would pass this experiment so that she would be done with this woman, then she could move onto the next step. Only about three more and she could go home to Matt and Mohinder and forget all about this awful place except when they needed her. _

_Taking a deep breath, Molly concentrated and let her mind wander as she thought of the people in the maze. Following her mind's eyes, Molly began to walk through the maze, eye closed. A few times she stumbled into the walls where she received an awful burn. The walls were white because they were white-hot that was good to keep in mind for future references, although she hoped she'd never have to refer to that fact ever again. _

_There, at one of the dead ends stood a girl, Molly quickly guided the girl out of the dead end and had her follow her. This process continued another five times. In total there were four boys and two girls, and she made them all arrive safely out of the maze. Opening her eyes Molly looked up at the glass window where the woman was eyeing her with what she hoped to be approval. _

_"It vill do for now." She said icily. _

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Present day

Molly awoke, coughing violently, her body covered in a thin sheen of sweat. She choked and her body began to shudder violently. Lifting her head heavily, she felt her throat closing in panic as she realized she was buckled down to a metal table. Gasping, she tried to wriggle her wrists free, but to no avail. Panting from the effort, she rested her head heavily on the table and gave out a shriek as a dark figure loomed over her.

Then a light turned on, illuminating the room and making Molly temporarily blind. Blinking past the sudden brightness, she saw that the figure was only John.

"What are you doing? Where am I?" She asked hoarsely, and she was surprised as to how pathetic she sounded.

"Relax Molly. We're conducting yet another experiment. Except this time it involves isolation and a microchip." John said smugly, barely containing his glee.

"What are you talking about?" Molly asked, her voice rising in panic. "Where's Matt an…" Molly cut herself off mid-sentence as she began to scream, an electric current racing up and down her body, stronger than any shock Elle had ever imposed on her.

John eyed her icily as Molly's body began to wrack with painful coughing and dry heaving. "It works." He said monotonously into a microphone attached to the lapel of his white jacket.

_"It's not going to kill her?" _Bob asked from the other end.

"No. She'll be in a great deal of pain. Eventually the pain will become too much and she won't have the energy to conjure up even a memory of Parkman or Suresh." John said.

Molly's body lurched violently. "What? You can't do this! You're not planning on keeping me here are you? They'll…" Molly screamed again as another current pulsated through her body.

John turned off his microphone and bent down so that his eyes were level with Molly's.

"You will stay here as long as it is necessary. Despite what everyone else thinks, Bob finds you to be somewhat more valuable. He is determined to make you a perfect little specimen to add to his little army of freaks. So allow me to explain how this works…Every time you so much as _dream_ about your _assignments," _John glared at her when he mentioned the word "assignments", giving her a silent reminder that was all Matt and Mohinder were to her before carrying on. "A signal is released into a microchip inside of your brain which releases a "shock". We're _hoping_ this will end your stupid little infatuation with these men once and for all. Then we can begin to move on with our plans Bob has set aside for you. If after one month, you can't get your priorities straight we will kill Matt and Mohinder for _real_, that way we can stop your problem at its source, is that understood?" John asked haughtily.

"Why does Bob care so much? I'll only be good for a tracking system, I can't even do anything more spectacular like some of these other kids probably can." Molly managed to gasp out.

John shook his head. "Your agility and physical strength is quite impressive, seeing as we've had minimal time to work on you compared to everyone else. Bob plans to therefore use you as more than just a tracking system. He's decided that on top of using you as a tracking system, he also wants you to go out on the field for those special people who can become…Difficult." John said.

Molly's eyes narrowed. "You want me to attack an innocent person for not being cooperative, in your book?"

"I don't, Bob does. And yes, that's exactly what we have planned. But in order to send you out on the filed, we need to get rid of your weaknesses. That way it makes you less sympathetic and less conscientious of your actions and what you're actually doing." John said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Molly swallowed hard. "What if I want nothing to do with your company?" She asked lamely.

John smiled. "You should've thought of that before you agreed to become apart of this program. By this point you're stuck with us for life."

-+-+-+-+-+-

Hope this chapter wasn't so bad. From now on the chapters will probably get a little more difficult to write, seeing as the company has so many mysteries and twists to it on the show. Hopefully I'll do okay, and hopefully I'm doing okay right now. I can only know if you would all be so kind as to leave me a review on your way out. Thank you!


End file.
